


Tap it out

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Conventions, Fluff, Hobrien with a side of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan O'Brien starts learning Morse code in his spare time and gets Tyler Hoechlin to learn too (by literally throwing the book at him) so they can talk without others knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF, so be gentle.
> 
> Based on [this Tumblr gif.](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/83787976816/thewolvlihood-the-award-for-synchronized-finger)

Okay, learning Morse code isn’t something that Dylan really expected to do in his spare time, let alone while he’s in the middle of filming, but it’s not too bad. He kind of throws the book at Tyler Hoechlin’s head one night (okay, early morning) after he’s gone for a desperately needed McDonald’s run. Tyler looks at him oddly, but Dylan grins when he sees him tuck the book under his arm and head to his trailer.

"Thanks for the nuggets!" Dylan yells in afterthought, and jogs back to his own trailer.

He has to be up in a few hours’ time (four, in fact), but the nuggets are so worth it. So was waking Tyler in the middle of the night to get him to drive him ‘cause he’s too lazy to drive himself (Hoech with bedhead hair is hilarious and cute as all fuck, and even if he kind of looked like Derek when he muttered and scowled when Dylan begged him to drive him, he still agreed).

The next couple of weeks they try to tap out a few things. Dylan starts in the middle of filming and Tyler kind of looks at him oddly (Derek’s meant to be staring at Stiles’ fingers anyway, so why the hell not?) then he kind of gets it and slowly taps something back out of sight of the camera. Dylan’s grin is so freaking broad and obvious that they have to redo the scene ‘cause he’s meant to be in pain. Oops.

The weeks turn into months, and while everyone’s noticed the tapping that’s become commonplace between Dylan and Tyler, they don’t seem to pick up on the fact that they’re actually communicating with each other. (Dylan goes out of his way to make more midnight Macca’s runs via Morse code only, and Tyler rolls his eyes but always agrees.)

The promotional video on the ship becomes sort of legendary between them, and Dylan can’t stop laughing afterwards because ‘we’re on a ship’ has to be the most dumbest, most brilliant line he’s ever said. It conveys so much more than Hobrien (yeah, that’s a thing now), and catapults everyone right down to Sterek in a heartbeat. (The whole trying to bite Tyler’s finger thing was spur of the moment, he swears.) The PR team lap it up and it’s one of the most watched Teen Wolf promo videos for season 3, even though it has absolutely nothing to do with the show. Dylan doesn’t care, because every time he says that line with Tyler in hearing distance, the guy blushes like crazy, and it always makes him grin like a maniac when Tyler blushes.

It gets harder when filming finishes and the conventions start. They’re not always seated next to each other, and sometimes it’s hard to get the other’s attention from the opposite end of a panel table (then there’s the fact that fangirls and fanboys seem to cling on to the most basic interaction between Dylan and Tyler, and the cameras catch things that Dylan hadn’t even noticed for himself). It doesn’t take too long for Dylan to realise that these things are things he searches for every time they’re together, and isn’t it just the icing on the freaking cake that he’d go and fall for Tyler between seasons - much less at a freaking convention - when he can’t even talk to him?! Ugh.

Dylan’s seated next to Tyler for the next signing and he’s so tuned in to Tyler’s everything that he doesn’t even have to look at him to hear the tapping. Tyler’s asking if he’s all right, and he quickly responds that he’s fine. (It’s so obviously a lie, even Tyler picks up on it, but Dylan’s adamant that they’re not going to talk about this here.) Tyler seems kind of annoyed, his body turned away from Dylan’s because they both know how he feels about liars, and Dylan immediately wants to apologise for being an idiot.

A few people ask questions here and there, but Dylan’s focused on the now-random tapping Tyler’s doing on his elbow. He hides his own hand on the shoulder opposite to Tyler and taps out his name,  _Tyler_. The random tapping changes to code again, tapping out a quick  _what?_  and he tries not to grin as he taps very deliberately.

 _I ship Hobrien_.

Tyler’s entire body goes still and he kind of blanks out. Dylan hurries to answer the question that was asked of them, and smiles brightly in response to the fan as they leave the table. He turns to the next fan and almost misses the light taps from Tyler, but he manages to catch the first letter before it ends, and Dylan grins at his answer.

 _Me too_.

 _Maybe this season they’ll finally be able to convince Jeff that Sterek seriously needs to happen_ , Dylan muses to himself, grinning.


End file.
